


Survivors Guilt

by Born_To_Be_Wilde



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Infinity War
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter parker is an adult, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, this is heavy so just make peace with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_To_Be_Wilde/pseuds/Born_To_Be_Wilde
Summary: Wade Wilson hears the call to arms in Wakanda, so of course goes as quickly as he can. But finds more than just a finished battlefield.This is not an IW fix. This is just straight up what happens the second the movie ends, but with added Spideypool.





	Survivors Guilt

> _ “Steve?” _
> 
> _ “Steven?” _
> 
> _ “Captain?” _
> 
> _ “Anybody?” _

Wade Wilson had been bellowing his lungs out for the last twenty minutes into the silent battlefield. Although the world was in chaos, it was strangely quiet in this square mile of Wakanda. Wade had picked up the distress call only a few hours earlier and had immediately rushed over, because when Steve “Captain motherfucking America” Rogers sends out a plea for anyone and everyone you do tend to drop everything for it. He had been texting his new boyfriend earlier than day, who for once seemed to actually be doing the photography job he was getting paid for, rather than ‘getting his spidey on’, as Wade liked to call it. So he assumed that Peter was still doing that, or rushing over to Africa just like he was.

Truth be told, it took the mercenary a little longer than he cared to admit to trace the signal and jack a jet to the secluded country. So by the time he arrived to the party it was already over. He had felt a strange tingle maybe half an hour earlier, which his yellow and white boxes were now telling him were definitely a something given the strange environment he was wandering through. It was a feeling Wade could recall to being akin to when he dies and is dragged back into existence. But bigger, stronger, darker. Like the universe itself had fundamentally changed rather than just him. At the time he had ignored it as his brain finding a new way to fuck with him while trying to focus on a task, now he wasn’t so sure.

A great battle had clearly taken place on this soil, with human and alien corpses alike littering the ground like so much rubbish after a festival. But there was one key thing missing from the whole picture, the victors. Usually when a fight is over there is at least one jack off cheering the fact that they survived, even if they did so on their own and missing a limb or two. Right now, there was nothing. Even the birds in the skies seemed to fall silent. All except for Wade, who was still calling out in confusion like a lost child at a fairground. Soon he came to an area which signalled the end of the wide open space, where the trees grew thicker. There were fewer bodies here but enough to show that this must have been close to the edge of the warfare.

It was here that Wade saw Steve kneeling in the dirt, weeping. Not a gentle weep, like when a relationship has ended, or an angry weep, like when in physical pain. Although given the state of the blond’s injuries he must have been in physical pain, though clearly it was not the current source of his anguish. This was from deep within the gut, raw, ugly, and unstoppable even when it became apparent that Steve had realised he was no longer alone. He looked up when he heard Wade walk over to him, and threw himself into the scarred man’s arms. But after a moment he locked eyes in a horrible moment of realisation.

> _ “W…Wade? If you’re here that means…oh god I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Wade.” _

Wade was confused, what did Cap have to be sorry about? Who died? Well, obviously a lot of people in this highly weaponized intergalactic rumble. But he had never seen the Captain this broken before. So he just held the other man while he was still in a state where sentences came when they wanted to between the sobs. He wanted to ask about what had happened here, but figured that the answers would come one way or another without him having to actively pry. And it turned out that Steve had things he wanted to say.

> _ “Wade, were you in New York?” _
> 
> _ “Europe actually, intel job. Gotta take the work where I can since Spidey put his foot down on me unaliving people for cash. But got your message loud and clear and snatched the first little jet I could ‘borrow’. Why? Something going down states side?” _

The blond gathered his breath as best he could, he was in pieces but felt Wilson needed to know sooner rather than later. Even if he was only speaking in the most basic of terms at the moment.

> _ “Thanos, alien, came here for the infinity stones. We fought him here to try to stop him but…we failed. He did something with them, in his gauntlet. Made people disintegrate, cease to exist. Made Bucky…” _

With that Steve couldn’t talk again, the image of his lover crumbling to dust before his eyes burned in deep into his mind. His name being the last sound those perfect lips ever uttered echoing over and over like an unholy mantra in his enhanced memory. Wade understood and kept Steve standing upright as he buckled under the weight of his own grief. But after a few moments the blond punched himself in the thigh to attempt to regain some composure, there was more than had to be said.

> _ “I’ve spoken to others. Half the world is gone. Everyone left lost someone truly dear to them. I lost Bucky, Okoye lost T’Challa. Have…have you been able to contact Peter?” _

Wade suddenly, and uncharacteristically, ripped his mask off to take great gasps of air while he took out his phone. Unfortunately this act caused him to let go of Steve and make the large man to slump to the ground.

He called, straight to voice mail.

He called again, straight to voice mail.

He called a third time, voice mail.

He tried Stark, again to voice mail.

Wade turned around to look at Steve, his face drained of any colour and eyes narrowed till they were pin pricks.

> _ “He’s, he’s meant to be at work today. Why wouldn’t he be at work?” _

Steve looked up and tried to make his voice as sympathetic as possible through his sobs, knowing that one wrong syllable could set the other man off into a frenzy. And if this day had had more than enough of anything it was bloodshed.

> _ “The last I heard he and Tony were seen going into space to go after Thanos. We’ve had radio silence since then. I thought maybe he would have contacted…” _

Wade was furious in a way he couldn’t remember being since before he had known Peter, certainly since the two had begun dating. The brunette had a habit of talking Wade down when the red mist descended in front of his eyes and they would hold each other until the storm passed, if the situation allowed for it of course. When that wasn’t an option Peter’s super human strength was always very useful. But now there was no Peter, and Steve was barely able to keep himself afloat let alone someone else who was not only enraged but armed.

> _ “He didn’t contact me! He didn’t contact May, she would have told me!” _

Wade began to reach for this swords but Steve was thankfully just able to clasp the man's hands with his own, trying with all his strength to keep Wade from raising hell to whatever poor souls were still left wandering the woodland. Within moments they were practically wrestling each other, knees pressing into the mud as they both fought for dominance over the situation. Even though deep down they knew there was nothing they could actually do at this moment in time. As the anger turned to tears Wade yielded to the blond and let his arms fall to the ground, grasping handfuls of grass in an attempt to literally ground himself as well as figuratively. Steve just clutched him and found himself crying with him once again. Neither could think rationally and found themselves just holding on to the other for dear life.

Like a cruel taunt of the universe if for once letting the pain out in sound could bring back a loved one, in this moment, Bucky and Peter would have returned from the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Mattaretto for being my beta on this work. I plan to bring you all my future angst.
> 
> This thing has been sitting on my computer for months. I literally wrote the first draft at 5am when I got back from a midnight screening of Infinity War, half a dozen drinks deep and pissed off and after a whole bunch of ugly crying. So that's the mindset that created this.


End file.
